Androgenetic alopecia(AGA) is hair loss (at scalp level) caused by the thinning of hair follicles. It is very common in men between the age of 19 and 70 years. Notably, more than 50% of Caucasian men in their fifties are affected by it. Women's hair loss mostly becomes an issue after menopause.
Individuals affected by androgenetic alopecia (AGA) show a diminution of their self-esteem that can effect negatively many facets of their lives. The inventor has developed a composition for topical administration comprising minoxidil, finasteride and a prostaglandin analogue is effective in reducing hair loss and increasing hair regrowth.
There are several hair loss prevention products on the market. By way of example, minoxidil has been in use since the 1990s in topical form at 2% concentration (without prescription) and at 3% and 5% concentration (with prescription). While studies demonstrate the efficiency of 5% minoxidil over the 2% concentration, minoxidil is less than 40% effective in promoting regrowth of the hair. Minoxidil is considered the topical gold standard available for treatment of hair loss.
Another hair loss prevention product is finasteride. It is administered orally usually at a dosage of 1 mg/day. There are a number of side effects associated with the administration of finasteride including lowered libido, impotence, ejaculation disorders, allergic reactions, testicular pain, male infertility, male breast cancer and depression. At higher concentrations (5 mg), finasteride can cause benign prostate hyperplasia.
Latanoprost, a PGF2α, prostaglandin analog, is widely used in ophthalmology to treat open angle glaucoma and ocular hypertension. One of its side effects has been an augmentation of periocular hirsuteness, which includes a surge in the thickness, length and pigmentation of eyelashes which is to be distinguished from hair growth. Some of its other adverse effects are erythema, folliculitis, sensation of burning and erysipelas. A latanoprost ophthalmic solution has a concentration of 0.005%. It should be noted that scalp hair follicles and eyelash follicles are not identical and one cannot simply extrapolate from a drug effect on one type of hair to another.